lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Updates
The Lord of the Rings mod has been through many updates since its beginning in January 2013. Some of these updates were large; others small. Some were focused on one aspect of the mod, while others were more "general" updates. Below is listed every major update that this mod has seen, and also some of the upcoming features of the LotR mod. This page gives a general summary of every update; to see the complete list of changes for any given update, please read the mod's changelog or click the changelog-button at each section. Beta 1 -- The Beginning of the Journey (February 1st, 2013) The update that started this mod was Beta 1. It featured Hobbits, Orcs (which at the time were all Mordor Orcs), Hobbit Holes, and the realm of Middle-Earth, accessible via the Ring Portal. Alignment was also introduced in this update, though it was on a simple positive and negative scale that corresponded with positive being Good and negative being Evil. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.4.7) Beta 2 -- Trading Update (March 1st, 2013) Notable features added in this update were Lothlórien, Galadhrim Elves (simply named Elves at that time) and the first combat between NPCs. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.4.7) Beta 3 -- Structures Update, Part 1 (March 16th, 2013) Some of the structures in Gondor and Mordor today, such as Gondor Fortresses, Gondor Smithies, Mordor Towers, and Mordor Orc Camps, were added in this update. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.5) Beta 4 -- Structures Update, Part 2 (April 1st, 2013) was added in this update. Note the old alignment meter.]] This update continued where Beta 3 left off, as the mod was updated to a new Minecraft version in the middle of the month. Many structures in Rohan, such as the Rohan Watchtower were added. The Elven Portal was also introduced, which meant that traveling back to the Overworld from Middle-Earth was much easier now than before, when marches of several thousand blocks or more were needed to get back to the Ring Portal. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.5.1) Beta 5 -- Dwarf Update (May 1st, 2013) The Dwarves of the Iron Hills (now known as Durin's Folk) and their equipment were the main focus of this update. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.5.1) Beta 6 -- Unit Hiring Update (June 1st, 2013) One of this mod's signature features that we now often take for granted -- the fact that we can hire units, if our Alignment and budget allow it -- was added in this update; Unit Hiring. At the time only military units were available for hire. This update also featured Trolls and The fighting Uruk-Hai. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.5.2) Beta 7 -- Mirkwood Update (July 9th, 2013) Mirkwood and its inhabitants were added in this update, along with a few generated structures for the inhabitants to live in. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.6.2) Beta 8 -- Rohan Update (September 1st, 2013) This update added a wide variety of new content, including the Rohan Fort, but the main focus was on Rohirrim and new AI to enable NPCs to ride horses, as well as the ability to hire mounted troops. It added Rohirrim, cavalry units, Dwarf Houses, and Barrel Brewing. Beta 8 was in development for two months. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.6.2) Beta 9 -- Ranger Update (October 1st, 2013) Beta 9 added Rangers of the North (which at the time could not be hired), Rangers of Ithilien, and Dunlendings, along with the land they call home. The Lone-Lands and Eriador were also added. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.6.4) Beta 10 -- Fangorn Update (November 1st, 2013) Fangorn, Ents, and more Dunlending content was the main focus of this update. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.6.4) Beta 11 -- Mountain Troll Update (December 1st, 2013) One of the smaller updates of the mod, Beta 11 added the Mountain Trolls and the Ettenmoors. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.6.4) Beta 12 -- Biome Update (January 1st, 2014) Wood-Elven content (including Wood-Elven Towers and Ruined variants) was expanded in the Beta 12 update, but one of the most important changes in the Beta 12 update was the addition of loads of new biomes. This update also made Wood-Elves hireable. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.6.4) Beta 13 -- Middle-earth Update (February 1st, 2014) This update marked the one-year anniversary of the mod's first public release. One of the greatest updates in the history of the mod, Beta 13 marked the end of randomly distributed Middle-Earth biomes and the beginning of a Middle-Earth shaped map. Rhûn and Harad did not yet exist in this update, but all the major regions of Middle-Earth, from Lindon to the Iron Hills to Gondor, were in their correct places and available for adventure, though they weren't all inhabited at this point. Fast Travel didn't exist yet, so death could be a major inconvenience. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.6.4) Beta 14 -- Fast Travel Update (March 1st, 2014) Beta 14 saw Slaves of Nurn, Fast travel, and even more biomes added to the mod. This marked the first time that units could be hired for things other than combat. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.6.4) Beta 15 -- Factions & Structures Update (April 1st, 2014) One of the biggest changes in the Beta 15 update was the addition of the faction-based alignment system, which made fights much more realistic; whereas before, killing Orcs in Mordor made the player a hero in the Shire, now Gundabad Orcs would have to be slain in order to get the same Lindon alignment. This update also meant that NPC's could have more complex relationships with one another. As a result of the faction changes, this update also divided Orcs into Mordor Orcs, Angmar Orcs, and Gundabad Orcs. A player structure competition was also held at this time, and some of the structures players submitted to Mevans were added into the mod at this time. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.6.4) Beta 16 -- Far Harad Update (April 13th, 2014) Beta 16 saw new animals such as lions, Giraffes, Zebras, and Crocodiles and also plants like Banana Trees added to Harad, along with the entire mod being re-coded to work with Minecraft 1.7.2. This update was not a full month's update due to the release of Forge for 1.7.2. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.7.2) Beta 17 -- High Elves & Haradrim Update (May 1st, 2014) In this update the High Elves of Lindon were added, along with Near Haradrim. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.7.2) Beta 18 -- Harad & Rhûn Update (July 1st, 2014) This update added Rhûn, along with more Near Harad content, including Near Harad villages. The Dwarves of the Blue Mountains also became a separate faction from Durin's Folk, and Blue Dwarven Equipment was also introduced. This update was in development for two months. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 19 -- Outlaws & Enemies Update (August 1st, 2014) Orcs invade the Trollshaws at night in Beta 19.]] Beta 19 shows banner functionality that is expanded in order to allow them to be used to claim land when placed atop a block of Gold. Bandits were added, along with invasions, better Ent-draughts and a way of summoning 'hired' Huorns. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 20 -- Mini-quest Update (September 1st, 2014) The most notable addition in this update was the Mini-Quest system, along with the Red Book and the Shire Reckoning calendar. This update also improved upon the faction of Dol Guldur, adding Dol Guldur Orcs, crafting tables, banners, structures, hired unit captains, and the ability to tame spiders. Many new types of horse and other mount armour were added, and mounts were improved to be tamed and have inventories like horses. Capes were replaced with Shields. Perhaps most exciting of all, Hobbits now have hairy feet! This update was the largest update in the history of the mod (by changelog length), until Beta 21. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 21 -- Utumno Update (November 8th, 2014) This update added the pits of Utumno and the many fell creatures which lurk within, including Orcs, Wargs, Trolls, tormented Elves, and the fearsome Balrogs. It was the first time a new dimension had been added since the original release of the mod. Other major notable features in this update included the addition of many new Harad biomes, several environmental improvements, dik dik antelopes, Uruk-hai berserkers, player titles, an on-screen compass, Black Uruks of Mordor, and a great number of new waypoints. Beta 21 surpassed Beta 20 as the largest update in the history of the mod. It was the largest update until Beta 25. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 22 -- Road Update (February 1st, 2015) This update marked the second anniversary of the mod's first public release. This update added roads through the lands of Middle-earth, and dramatically improved world generation with a new biome variant system that is overlaid onto the ordinary biomes to create much more variation, without taking up biome IDs. Some other notable features were the Half-trolls, hired unit squadrons, different values of coins, trimmed Dwarven armour, and an improved factions menu. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 23 -- Moredain Update (April 18th, 2015) This update focused on adding the Moredain to the mod, along with their equipment, blocks, structures, and other Moredain content. Another major addition was the Dol Amroth subfaction, including the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth and their associated features. Elves also received some notable new features in Elven Steel, the Elven Forge, Elven Smithies, and new types of Elven bricks for all three factions. Other important features were the lengthening of the day-night cycle to 40 minutes, a fast-travel 'shortcuts' feature, Erebor biome with mountain, new tree types, the first female human NPCs, swans, and a redesigned Núrn biome. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 24 -- Mallorn Ent Update (July 12th, 2015) This update added the Mallorn Ent boss and new boss mechanics, including exclusive drops, trophy items, and group-kill achievements. It also notably added the Hillmen of Rhudaur subfaction, the new Middle-earth fullscreen map, and neutral faction mechanics. You can download this update here. (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 25 -- Jungle Update (November 7th, 2015) This update was the largest so far and most notably added the Tauredain, Barrow-wights, a new combat system, 'spawn into Middle-earth' world type and much more. You can download this update here (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 26 -- Uruk Update (December 25th, 2015) This updated added some Isengard content, such as Isengard Snagae and improved Uruk-Hai Berserkers, as well as Gundabad Uruks, better clouds and other things, like willow trees and Dwarven Smiths. One of the most notable feature of this update was the Circle of Isengard, which has been referred to as the first major structure in the mod. You can download this update here (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 27 -- Gate Update (February 1st, 2016) 's video showcasing some of the major changes in Beta 27]] This update marked the third anniversary of the mod's first public release. This update lacked much of a common theme, however, several of the more notable features include Gates, Kebab, Deer, and many new building blocks. Dwarves and their structures were added to the Erebor biome, specialized Bandits appeared in the lands of Harad, and Ruined Dwarven Towers were added to the Misty Mountains, within which Gundabad Orcs can sometimes dwell. In this update, Ringil, sword of Fingolfin, Mud Bricks, and Elven longspears (Elvish pikes) also were added. It also changed the textures of bronze armor and weapons, as well as Wood-elven arms and armor. You can download this update here (Minecraft 1.7.10) Beta 28 -- Northmen Update (April 14th, 2016) ''Current mod version '' Beta 28 was the update that added Dale and Dorwinion to the mod, along with a brewing recipe for Red Wine. The Hobbits also received new items, among them a crafting table, banner, and gate. Many new food items were added, such as olives, grapes (red and white), leeks and turnips. Ithilien Ranger Armour and armour worn by the Rangers of the North also became separate items, with the latter receiving a new texture. Other new textures included Dol Guldur weapon, Near Harad Armour, and the Mallorn Torch. Beta 29 -- The Fiefdoms Update Please see [[Planned Features|'here']] for the list of planned features; items with a '*' will be added in the mod's next update. Currently confirmed to be release features learned from the Mod's Facebook page: Road smoothening novelty.jpg|Roads smoother than ever! Gondor sub-factions Anorien and Ithilien B29.png|Banners of Anórien and Ithilien. Beta 29 Party Trees.jpg|Party Trees! B29 preview - new green oaks.jpg|New Green-Oaks in the Woodland Realm B29 preview - new green oaks closeup.jpg|New green oaks in addition to Mirk-Oaks in Northern Mirkwood and the Woodland Realm. B29 preview - new mirkwood corrupted screenie.jpg|New Mirk-Oak design in Mirkwood B29 preview - new mirkwood corrupted closeup.jpg|Mirkwood Corrupted with new types of Mirk-Oaks. NewB29Forest..jpg|What a Nice Forest! B29 New world spawn type..jpg|Randomized biomes as a new world spawn type. PB29 preview - Eregion road.jpg|PB29 preview - Eregion road PB29 preview - Harondor road.jpg|PB29 preview - Harondor road PB29 preview - Ithilien road 2.png|PB29 preview - Ithilien road 2 PB29 preview - Ithilien road.jpg|PB29 preview - Ithilien road PB29 preview - Lone Lands road 2.jpg|PB29 preview - Lone Lands road 2 PB29 preview - Lone Lands road 3.jpg|PB29 preview - Lone Lands road 3 PB29 preview - Lone Lands road.jpg|PB29 preview - Lone Lands road PB29 preview - Mirkwood Corrupted road.jpg|PB29 preview - Mirkwood Corrupted road PB29 preview - Near Harad desert road.jpg|PB29 preview - Near Harad desert road NewB29Bridges.jpg|Building a Bridge to the Future! PB29 preview - Banners of Gondor fiefdoms.png|PB29 preview - Gondor fiefdom banners PB29 preview - new flowers in Morgul Vale.png|PB29 preview - New flowers in Morgul Vale PB29 preview - Axemen of Lossarnach.jpg|PB29 preview - Axemen of Lossarnach PB29 preview - Near Harad Desert Oasis 1.jpg|The Jewels of the South! PB29 preview - Near Harad Desert Oasis 2.jpg|The Jewels of the South! 2 PB29 preview - Near Harad Desert Oasis 3.jpg|The Jewels of the South! 3 B29Rivers.jpg|Rivers as of Beta 29. New Rivers in b29.png|New rivers, bridges & roads in Beta 29 NewTreeTypeP29.jpeg|A new Tree type (far right) spotted in an image released upon the Facebook Page. Region Names On the Map.png|Region names appear on the map and fade in/out at certain zoom levels. Waypoint Names On the Map.png|Waypoint names appear on the map at high zoom levels. Map Tests Map Tests-0 Red Mountains Beta29.jpg|Adventures with terrain generation White Mountains Beta29.jpg|Adventures with terrain generation 2 Terrain generation Beta29 3.jpg|Adventures with terrain generation 3 Terrain generation Beta29 4.jpg|Adventures with terrain generation 4 Terrain generation Beta29 5.jpg|Adventures with terrain generation 5 Tterrain generation Beta29 6.jpg|Adventures with terrain generation 6 Terrain generation Beta29 7.jpg|Adventures with terrain generation 7 South Gondor Beta29 1.png|South Gondor on the map South Gondor Beta29 2.jpg|Scrubland in northern Harondor. South Gondor Beta29 3.jpg|The South Gondor. South Gondor Beta29 4.jpg|A sandy hilly region. South Gondor Beta29 5.jpg|The South Gondor. South Gondor Beta29 6.jpg|The Harad Road, long since abandoned and fallen into disrepair. South Gondor Beta29 7.jpg|The road now forgotten, forests have overgrown it. South Gondor Beta29 8.jpg|The South Gondor. South Gondor Beta29 9.jpg|From northern to southern Harondor. South Gondor Beta29 10.jpg|The South Gondor. South Gondor Beta29 11.jpg|Looking back on the green lands... South Gondor Beta29 12.jpg|...the road vanishes into the south. South Gondor Beta29 13.jpg|A lonely company of Rangers guarding the contested lands. Pelennor Fields - Rammas Echor - PB29 preview.jpg|Pelennor Fields, new and improved. 13312800_1099168803454822_4186491265426376127_n.png|Gondorian stable? 13312800_1099168803454822_4186491265426376127_n.png|Gondorian farm? Customizing Armor.png|Customizing hired unit´s equipment. image.jpeg Snakes.png|What the heck is this? * Improvements of existing factions, namely Gondor, Rohan and the Rangers of the North. * Banners, mobs and armor of Gondor sub-factions Anórien, Ithilien, Pelargir, Pinnath Gelin, Morthond, Lebennin,and Lossarnach. Gondor will have 8 fiefdoms, incl. Dol Amroth. * The Axemen of Lossarnach: Hardy warriors, sworn to the Fiefdom of Lossarnach, called the Vale of Flowers, skilled with axes both handheld and thrown. * Smoother roads, which will be made of slabs. * More deteriorated roads in many biomes, making use of stone and brick slabs (Evidenced by the Elf-path of Mirkwood during the 6/18/2016 modcast). * The ability to grow Party trees. * Dark oaks appear in Gondor. * New Green-Oaks for Northern Mirkwood and the Woodland Realm. * New Mirk-oak design for Mirkwood * New Green-oak wood type for Woodland Realm builds. * Another new Tree type of some sort. * A new forest biome, probably somewhere near the Grey Mountains. * An option to make randomized biomes, as a new world spawn type. * Many changes in mob spawnrates. * Far more detail in bridges. * (possibly) Salt/Saltwater. * (possibly) Tea. * (possibly) Mosquitos. * New flower in Morgul Vale. * White sand. * Oases in the Near Harad Desert. * (possibly) Turkish Delight * Changes to rivers: no longer a distinct biome but a sub-biome of the surroundings. Also narrower and straighter than before. * Gondorian stable. * (possibly) Region names appear on the map and fade in/out at certain zoom levels. * Waypoint names appear on the map at high zoom levels. * The valley of Imloth Melui in Lossarnach (with waypoint). * Mountains receive new terrain generation. * South Gondor will be split in half, with the southern part being renamed Harondor Desert. The northern half is a new biome with mostly grassy terrain but a sprinkling of sand here and there. * Fertile river banks in the Harondor Desert. * Reshaped Pelennor Fields to include more flowers and trees. * Rammas Echor, the wall encircling the Pelennor Fields (not Minas Tirith.) * Food lasts 3 times as long. * The ability to put different armour and melee weapons on your hired units. * Banners for the Black Uruks and Minas Morgul. * Gold, silver, and bronze treasure piles. * A variety of new drinking implements (Flasks, goblets, glasses, etc.) * Dorwinion Pillars, with new variants. * Possibly snakes? Whatever picture 56 means... * Plum Tree zh:更新 Category:Browse